Sometimes Dreams Fall Apart
by MoonWarriors
Summary: Sequel to You Said Forever and Always! Finally back in Minnesota, Kenny and James find some old flames threatening to ruin their relationship- and a mysterious man named Hawk threatening her brothers' lives if she doesn't end her life as she knows it.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back :D Here's the third book in Living Dreams! Read and review! (Once again, check out Second Chances by Alaine Althea. The story is also on my account but won't be there for much longer!) Enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 1**

After the plane ride, we were put on a bus. Again not being told where we were going.

When I woke up, my head was on James's chest, with James fast asleep. Carlos's feet were draped over my legs, and Kendall and Logan were sleeping on either side of me.

"Dogs wake up! We're here!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"Huh? What? Where?" Carlos asked, snapping his eyes open, sleepily.

"Where are we?" James muttered sleepily.

I laughed softly. "Morning, sunshine," I whispered. James looked down at me and smiled.

"Take a look and see," Kelly smiled. We looked out the windows and grinned wildly.

"Minnesota," I breathed. "Boys, we're home."

The boys cheered and I grinned wildly when I saw my friends and brothers waiting for us, twenty feet ahead.

I screamed cheerfully and ran out of the bus as soon as it stopped.

I sprinted towards them, and tackled my brothers in a hug.

"Bryan! Max! Alex!"

My three older brothers laughed and hugged me back, mumbling, "Hi, Kenny."

"Kenny, guess who!" Alex said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, then turned around just in time to be knocked unexpectedly to the snow but my furry dog, Minnie.

"Minnie!" I exclaimed, picking up my dog as she licked my cheek with a small, pink tongue.

After a few more minutes of reuniting with friends, I noticed a boy standing a few feet away, watching us. I turned to look at him.

"Hey, Kenny," he waved, shyly.

"Uh-oh," I whispered.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" James asked, sensing my angst.

"Um, nothing. James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, this is Jimmy. You could say he was my boyfriend. He was the only other person I went to because of Damon."

"Right," Jimmy said, slipping a thin tan arm around my waist (making James's jaw set). "And now that Damon is in jail, we can finally be together." Jimmy leaned down to kiss me, and James looked ready to punch him.

"No, Jimmy. I'm sorry," I said pushing him away. I ran into James's arms, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I know we had something, but things have changed. I'm so sorry."

Jimmy looked like I had slapped him. "Oh, uh, yeah. Same for me. Things have changed. In fact, I'm, uh, seeing someone now."

I almost laughed. He had just tried to kiss me and now he was telling me he was seeing someone. "Really? Who?"

"Oh, you don't know her. I met her when I was in L.A."

"You were in L.A?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Well, I was there for two weeks. And I dated one girl, but then we broke up and I started dating another one and am still dating her."

"Ok, well what are their names?"

"The first girl was names Camille. The second, the one that I am dating now, is named Jo."

_"That's not good,"_ I thought.

"Is Camille an actress with black curly hair?"

"Yeah! She's staying in the Palm Woods. So is Jo. Jo has blonde hair though. And is starring in a new TV show with Jett."

"Kendall, Logan," I said, turning around. But I was too late. They were already running back to the tour bus.

"Jimmy, do you know if they were dating any one before you?"

"Uh, yeah, Camille and Jo said they were dating these guys that were going on tour with… you."

"Jimmy! I can't believe this. James, Carlos, can you go talk to Kendall and Logan? I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Sure," they said. James kissed the top of my head before running back to the bus.

"Jimmy, how could you?"

"What do you mean? They liked me! I had nothing to do with this!"

"You knew they were in a relationship. I don't even know you any more."

"Kenny…" he trailed off and stepped towards me.

"Please. Just leave me alone."

"Kenny, I still love you," he said. He took another step towards me, and pressed his lips to mine.

I quickly pulled away and slapped him. "Jimmy! Just leave me alone!" I screamed.

I ran back to the tour bus, still slightly in shock that Jimmy had kissed me.

"Kenny, did he just kiss you?" James asked, sounding a little bit hurt.

"Y-yeah," I stammered.

"Do you want me to rip his head off for you?"

I laughed. "No, it's ok. Kendall, Logan, are you guys ok?"

"Not really," Logan whispered, staring off into space with a seemingly permanent shocked expression on his face.

Kendall seemed to shocked to answer.

"Kendall?"

"I can't believe she'd do that. I trusted her too. I told myself I wouldn't repeat the Jett incident, and she goes off and cheats on me."

"Kendall…" I trailed off.

"Tell me, Kenny. How am I supposed to forgive her for this? After everything she said about trusting her to be faithful, she goes and cheats on me while I'm on tour."

"We'll get through this, Kendall. And Logan. We're all in this together. You're not alone. We will get through this," I said, trying to be encouraging.

"Thanks, Kenz," Kendall and Logan said.

"Do you guys want to go play hockey? That always takes your mind off things," Carlos suggested.

"Good idea," James said.

"Yeah, let's go play hockey," Kendall smiled.

"Everybody, hockey gear on!" I exclaimed.

Ten minutes later, we were all in hockey uniforms, and helmets. Then we headed over to the ice rink.

The cold was nice. The warm L.A. sun was terrific, yes, but it was nice to get a taste of home again. Only, this time I had four new best friends with me.

**Hmmm... interesting drama going on here? Haha :D Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Here's the next chapter ;) Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing! I have a little message at the end of the chapter so please read that :P Ok, on with the chapter. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs used in the story. **

**Chapter 2**

"You guys are good," I exclaimed.

"Thanks," Kendall answered. I had just watched them play a short game of hockey.

"James-y!" a perky voice came.

"Are you kidding me?" I thought.

"Whoa, hey, Tiffany," James said awkwardly at the girl our age hugging him wildly. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a lot of pink- pink shirt, pink jacket, pink purse, pink earrings, pink headband, it could go on and on.

I raised an eyebrow at him, arms folded across my chest. I tapped my foot, waiting for an explanation.

"Um, Tiffany, this is Kenny," he said, prying the girl off of him.

"Hi, Tiffany," I said as politely as I could.

"Stay away from James," she spat. That took me back.

"I know you guys had something in L.A. but now you're in Minnesota. James is mine."

"Tiffany!" James yelled.

"Yes, James-y?" she asked innocently, while batting her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I groaned. "I'll see you later, James. Boys, why don't we give these two some space?"

Ten minutes later, James and Tiffany were still talking.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked, frustrated.

"Calm down, Kenz. They're probably just talking," Logan said, reassuring.

Just then, someone walked over towards me.

"Kenny?" I turned to see Jimmy.

"What?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"Can we talk? I have something to show you and I'm not sure how you'll react to it," he answered.

I turned towards my friends, hoping for some help. They all nodded encouragingly.

"One sec," I said to Jimmy, then dragged my friends to the corner.

"Guys! What if I don't want to talk to him?"

"You need to Kenz! Work things out! You can't stay in Minnesota knowing that he'll be going after you, thinking you're still dating when you're not!" Kendall answered.

I groaned. "I know, but I don't know how to tell him."

"Well, let him show you what he wanted to show you. Tell us what happened afterwards," Carlos said.

"Fine," I sighed. "Let me go tell James."

I walked towards James. Before I could say anything, I noticed Tiffany throwing herself at James, while James politely pushed her back. I smiled to myself.

"James?" I said.

"Kenny!" he exclaimed, looking relieved. He ran to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I need to go. Jimmy wanted to show me something," I said. James looked at me.

"Jimmy?" he asked, sounding slightly jealous.

"Don't worry. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan said that this would be a good opportunity to tell him that there's no 'us'. That it's over between Jimmy and me."

"Oh, well then ok," James said, his whole face lighting up.

"I'll see you later," I smiled.

"See you," James said, as he leaned down to peck me on the lips.

"Nice to meet you, Tiffany," I said, politely.

"Whatever," she groaned.

I left and walked up to Jimmy.

"I'm ready for whatever you want to show me," I said.

"Ok. Let's head to my place," he answered. He held his hand out for me to grab, but I shook my head.

"I'm with James, Jimmy," I said.

"Not for long," he muttered under his breath.

I looked at him, and hoping I heard him wrong, answered, "What?"  
>"Nothing," he said quickly. "Let's go."<p>

We walked to Jimmy's house, which wasn't far from the hockey rink.

"Ok, what did you want to show me?" I asked.

"Kennedy! It's so good to see you again!" Just then, Jimmy's mother walked in.

"Hi, Mrs. Ritter," I waved.

"Are you two…?" Mrs. Ritter asked, pointing to the two of us.

"No, Mom," Jimmy responded.

"Oh, ok," she answered.

"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked.

"It's in my room. Come on," Jimmy said, motioning for me to follow him.

I reluctantly followed him to his room, but was beginning to wonder what he wanted to show me.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked, a little impatient.

"Well, it's not exactly a 'tell.' It's more of a 'show'," Jimmy mumbled.

"Then show me," I commanded. Jimmy was about to press the 'play' button when I stopped him, remembering why I had come here in the first place.

"Jimmy, before we go any further, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"There is no 'us.' Ok? I know there was something there before, but not any more. There's just nothing left between us. I'm sorry."

Jimmy looked taken aback for a second, but quickly regained his composure.

"Ok," he sighed.

"So, are you still going to show me?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Then show me," I commanded again.

"All right," he said a bit reluctantly.

Jimmy turned on his TV and an image of James popped up. Jimmy pressed the play button and I watched- in complete disbelief.

I was shown two clips, both of James. One of James and Camille, the other was of James and some girl that I had never met.

However, there was another similarity between the two clips. Both had James kissing the girl.

The two scenes ended, and I stared at the screen.

"Kenny?" Jimmy asked. "Are you ok?"

"I-I have to go," I managed to say.

"Kenny, please. Talk to me," he pleaded, grabbing hold of my arm.

"Good-bye, Jimmy," I hissed. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes but, reluctantly, let go of me.

I ran as fast as I could back to the tour bus, racing inside.

"James!" I exclaimed breathlessly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need to talk."

**Message time :P I got an idea to write a Big Time Rush/Percy Jackson crossover fic and I was thinking maybe I could do an OC contest. I've seen those a lot and I was thinking it could be fun. So should I do it? Or just not bother and come up with my own OCs? Please review your suggestions! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry about the lack of updates! I've been busy :/ But there's some drama in this chapter so I hope that makes up for some of it! Alright, enough with my rambling. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 3**

"Did you talk to Jimmy?" James asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"And what happened?"

"Nothing. He just showed me something."

"What did he show you?"

I thought about how I was going to tell him that I had just seen him kissing two girls, before blurting out, "Are you sure you didn't cheat on me while I was here?"

James laughed. "Yes, I'm positive I did not cheat on you."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! Why are you suddenly asking me about all this?" James asked, but his eyes suddenly widened as if he just realized something.

"What did Jimmy show you?" he asked.

"He showed me two video clips. One of you _kissing_ Camille and the other of you as some vampire, or whatever, kissing some random girl!"

James couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"So those were real. You really did kiss Camille and that other girl?"

"Kenz-" James started.

"Forget it, James. Does Logan even know?"

James opened his mouth but before he could say anything, I cut him off.

"Logan!" I exclaimed, running back into the tour bus.

"Kenny!" James yelled, running after me.

"Logan, please tell me you know," I whispered.

"I know what?" Logan asked, completely clueless.

"About James and Camille!"  
>"Oh, yeah I knew about that."<p>

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah. They told me like two months ago."

"Two months ago?" I asked, near tears.

"Why?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Forget it," I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Kenny, why are you crying?" Logan asked.

I didn't reply. I couldn't bring myself to look at Logan.

"Kendall, Carlos, did you guys know about this?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, Kenny. We did," Kendall said reluctantly.

Carlos nodded.

"I can't believe you guys. I thought you were supposed to be my friends," I exclaimed, tears making their way down my cheeks.

"Kenny," Carlos mumbled.

"Forget it. Forget everything," I said. I turned to James and said, "And how about you just forget I even exist?"

And that was it. I ran out of the tour bus, hurt beyond belief. I could hear them faintly calling my name, but completely ignored them. I waited for my chance to lose them.

That chance finally came when I ran behind a car and into an alley, where the boys couldn't find me. I watched them frantically searching for me for several minutes. When they finally left, I sprinted to Aisha's house.

"Kenny!" she exclaimed when she saw me. I could only imagine the horrific creature she saw standing in her doorway.

"Can- can I come in?" I sniffled.

"Yeah, come in," Aisha said, sounding upset.

I came in and sat down on a couch. "What happened?" she asked.

So, I told her the whole story- beginning to end.

"There is absolutely _no_ way that happened," Aisha said in disbelief.

"Well, it did," I mumbled.

"How could they know that James and Camille kissed and not tell you? I mean, you and James were dating for crying out loud!"

"I know. That's why I'm so upset. Camille never bothered to tell me. And the boys are, like, my best friends. I just can't believe they'd keep something like that from me."

"They're boys, Kenny. What are you going to do?" Aisha mumbled, rolling her eyes and shrugging.

I laughed a little.

"Why don't you go clean up? You look like a mess," Aisha said gently.

I laughed. "Thanks, A," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oops! Sorry! You're sensitive right now. Smart me," she smiled.

"Alright. I'll go clean up," I smiled.

I walked into the bathroom, realizing that the horrific creature I had imagined I looked like was true. My hair was a mess from running so much. My eyes and nose were red and puffy from crying. The cold made my cheeks red too. My cheeks were tear-stained and I overall looked like a mess.

I brushed through my hair, and splashed water on my face. That helped my appearance a lot. I had calmed down enough so that I wasn't crying hysterically anymore.

I walked back to Aisha, only to find that she was on the phone.

"She's here. Come quick," Aisha said. I couldn't hear the response of the person on the other side of the line. Aisha quickly snapped her phone shut and tossed it on the couch.

"Who was that?" I asked. Aisha jumped.

"Oh, uh, no one," she smiled weakly.

"You are such a bad liar," I rolled my eyes, lunging for the couch.

"No!" Aisha screamed. She was too late and I grabbed the phone. I was smiling and laughing as I dodged her and hit "Recent Calls."

I immediately stopped laughing as I saw who it was: "Carlos."

"Carlos? Are you serious?" I asked.

"What? They are worried sick about you and you need to talk to them!" she exclaimed.

"I just told you about how upset I am at them. You really think I can face them now?"

"You need to talk to them!" Aisha whined.

"Well, what if I don't want to talk to them?"

"You're going to have to face them sooner or later."

"I choose later."

"No! You're choosing sooner. They are going to be here any minute!"

"I can't believe you, Aisha!"

"I'm trying you help you out!"

"You're my last friend I can turn to. Now, I have no one," I said, running past her and sprinting out into the street.

"Kenny!" she screamed.

I saw the four boys out of the corner of my eye and hid behind a huge pile of snow.

"Where is she?" James asked.

"She found out you guys were coming and ran," Aisha whispered.

"What happened?"  
>"She looked at my phone and found out that I had been talking to Carlos. I told her she needed to talk to you guys but she just got mad at me. She said she has no one to turn to any more. She said it like I had done some terrible act and she got so mad at me," Aisha sniffled. She looked ready to cry.<p>

"It's ok, A. You tried," Carlos said, gathering her up into his arms.

I smiled to myself. They did look really cute.

_"Wait a second," _I thought. _"I'm the only one who calls Aisha 'A'!"_

"_Chill out, Kenny,_" I argued with myself.

"Whatever," I mumbled, and got up running when they weren't looking.

I was about three blocks away when I slowed to a stop.

"Where do you go when you have no one to turn to?" I asked myself.

"That's it. Your three older brothers and your fluffy, little puppy," I smiled.

"Jeez, Kenny! What happened to you?" Alex asked.

I told them the whole story.

"James is a jerk then," Max concluded.

"Gee, I never thought about that!" I exclaimed, sarcastically.

"You really should talk to them about it. I'm sure they were only trying to protect you," Bryan said.

"Not again!" I whined.

"I'm serious. You should talk to them. From what I gathered, James really loves you. And Kendall, Carlos, and Logan really care about you as their best friend."

"Some way of showing it," I muttered.

"As much as I don't like seeing my baby sister heart-broken, I have to agree with Bryan," Alex said. "You should talk to them. I can tell James loves you. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan really care about you too."

I took a deep breath and sighed, absently stroking Minnie's soft fur.

"But I do know one thing that will take your mind off things," Max smiled mischievously.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you grab your guitar and play?"

"That's an awesome idea!" I exclaimed. Then frowned.

"What?" Max asked.

"I left my guitar on the tour bus. And I'd really rather not go back there."

"That's ok. You have another one here, remember?"  
>"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, then added sarcastically, "I'm so smart."<p>

"Go get your guitar. It's in your room," Bryan smiled.

"Ok! See you guys in like I don't know how long! Because I'm gonna write a new song. I already know some of it!"

"Ok? See ya baby sis!" Alex exclaimed.

I smiled and ran to my room, shutting the door behind me. I picked up my guitar, a piece of blank sheet music and a pencil and quickly wrote down the part I had already come up with.

**What did you think? Review please! I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow and on Monday because I'm not gonna be here Tuesday through Saturday... So yeah :P Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated! I've been, um, lazy teehee :P But I finally got another email from fanfiction about someone favoriting Never Would Have Dreamed and I decided I HAD to stop reading fanfictions long enough to upload my own. So I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read the story. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 4**

"Voila! She is finished!" I exclaimed, waving my music in my air once I had finished my song.

"Awesome. Can we hear it?"

"Um, yeah. But not right now. I really want to sing it to Aisha and Big Time Rush," I said.

"Does that mean you forgive them?"

"Not really. The chorus says 'But what if I need you, baby? Would you even try to save me. Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true,' et cetera, et cetera," I waved my hand as if it was nothing.

"Alright, play it for us now," Bryan commanded.

"Aw, why?" I whined playfully.

"So we can make sure it's appropriate!" Max exclaimed.

"You guys are such parents," I smiled.

"You know it!" Alex exclaimed.

I laughed. "Alright. Alright. I'll play it for you guys."

I sat down, positioned my guitar and started playing the song I had titled "What If."

_"Don't speak, I can't believe_

_This is here happening_

_Our situation isn't right_

_Get real, who you playing with.  
>I'd never thought you'd be like this.<em>

_You were supposed to be there by my side._

_When you say that you want me, _

_I just don't believe it._

_You're always ready to give up and never turn around._

_But what if I need you baby?_

_Would you even try to save me? _

_Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true?_

_What if I said I loved you_

_Would you be the one to run to?_

_Or would you watch me walk away _

_Without a fight?_

_I'm so sick of worrying _

_That you're gonna quit over anything_

_I can trip and you let go like that_

_Everything that we ever were_

_Seems to fade, but no the hurt_

'_Cause you don't know the good things from the bad_

_When I saw that I want you, you know that I mean it_

_In my hour of weakness, there's still time to try_

_But what if I need you baby?_

_Would you even try to save me?  
>Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true?<em>

_What if I said I loved you?_

_Would you e the one to run to?_

_Or would you watch me walk away _

_Without a fight?"_

"No, Kenny! Of course I would try to save you, and I would be the one to run to!" I stopped my song to find James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Aisha standing in my hallway.

"You let them in here?" I screeched at Bryan, Max, and Alex.

Alex winced. "Maybe?"

I groaned. "Is there any one I can turn to now?" I screamed.

"Kenny, please," Bryan pleaded.

I growled. "I can't believe my own brothers turned against me," I glared.

"Kenz," Kendall said, trying to reason with me.

"Whatever, Kendall," I hissed. "Just leave me alone."

I raced out of the house, running as fast as I could. The cold winter air pricked against my cheeks and the wind blew my hair back as I ran.

I finally stopped, arms crossed, and tears streaming down my cheeks. Funny how upset I was. Any one could have said I was overreacting- but I knew I wasn't. I had every right to be upset. The last time I was in Minnesota, I was crying over my possibly dying brother. Then I went back to L.A. to think James was cheating on me. Now, I'm back in Minnesota and feel torn apart. Was there any one I could trust any more?

"Kenny!" I heard. I turned to find James rushing up to me. I quickly turned away, wiping a tear off my cheek. I didn't want James to see me crying- to know how upset I really was.

"Kenny, are you ok?" he asked gentley.

"Leave me alone, James," I whimpered.

"Not happening," James mumbled.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"Kenny, please. Just let me explain."

"There's nothing left for you to explain. I've seen and heard everything I want to-" I paused then hissed, "and more."

"Well, what you've heard isn't the whole story. Please, let me explain. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Who said I was mad at you?" I countered.

"Um, you kind of did."

_"Crap,"_ I thought.

"Well, fine. I'm giving you one minute- sixty seconds, no more, no less- to explain."

"Alright," James took a deep breath and proceded to explain quickly. "I didn't kiss Camille on purpose. We were acting and just got way too into the acting. Logan was upset at first and then we had a spit fight battle and then we decided that girls shouldn't tear us apart so we should just forget about it. Because we're brothers and stuff. So then he broke up with Camille and then when they were breaking up, they kissed. So-" but I cut him off.

"James! Slow down!" I exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Well you only gave me a minute to explain!" James countered.

"Fine! Just explain," I groaned.

"Alright. So, as I was saying. I didn't kiss Camille on purpose." I cut him off again.

"Pick up from where you left off."

"Where did I leave off?"

"When Camille and Logan were breaking up and then kissed."

"Ok, so that's basically it for the kiss with Camille. The other girl's name was Muffy. Apparently she was a vampire slayer. She was really close to killing me so I tried to distract her."

"Oh that's nice. So you distracted her by kissing her?"

"Will you stop interrupting me? That's the story. And both of these happened before I met you."

"Ok," I sighed. "I don't want to, but I believe you."

"Yes!" James exclaimed, then proceded to cheer.

"Calm down!" I exclaimed, laughing. He finally stopped cheering and looked at me.

Our eyes locked and I got lost in the deep pools of hazel that were his eyes. We slowly inched closer and I was barely aware of the pure white snowflakes falling from the sky. Finally our lips met.

I pulled away. "James," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Should we really try this again? I don't like being mad at you, but I don't like being left heartbroken either."

"Listen, Kenny," James sighed, opening his eyes. I gazed into his eyes, waiting for him to tell me whatever it was he was going to.

"Whatever happens, no matter how bad, we're in this together. Just like you told Kendall and Logan. No matter what happens, as long as we're together, nothing can hurt us."

I sighed, and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Am I still warm?" James asked, trying to sound as serious as possible.

I laughed. "Yes," I whispered, remembering the day when it started to rain and I had cuddled up to James.

"We'd better head back," James whispered in my ear.

"Aw, do we have to?" I whined playfully.

"Yes," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards my house.

I groaned but walked back anyways.

Once we entered my house, I noticed a sudden eerie silence. As well as seven pairs of eyes on me.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"We'll be right back guys. I need to talk to Kenny," Aisha said, walking towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, but allowed her to drag me into my room upstairs.

**So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Review please! (Reviews make me upload faster! *hint hint*) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I must say, I'm SUPER excited to know that new people are taking interest in my story :D Before I go on, WWE Drew and Gabriel fan gave me a pretty cool idea in the review (but it's not for the story :P). If you would like, review for the story and then you can suggest for me to read your story and I will ;) Also, you can leave ideas for Big Time Rush fanfictions because I REALLY need ideas (I've been writing different stories :P) Ok, enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 5**

"Kenny, I'm sorry," Aisha said immediately after closing the door.

"For what?"

"For trying to make you talk to James when you weren't ready. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid and I'm sorry," she sighed.

"It's ok, A," I smiled, hugging her.

"So that's it? You're forgiving me just like that?"

"Would you like me to be mad at you longer?" I asked.

"No!" she exclaimed quickly. "I mean, I just thought you would be mad at me longer."  
>"No, I already forgave James so I figured why not?" I shrugged.<p>

Aisha heaved a big sigh of relief. "I feel so much better now," she smiled.

I laughed and hugged her again.

"Kenz, Gustavo wants us!" Kendall called from downstairs.

I groaned. "One sec!" I called and motioned for Aisha to follow me down the stairs.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He wants us to meet at the recording studio down the street from where we auditioned."

"Ok, well let's go then," I said.

"Um, Aisha?" Carlos asked shyly.

"What's up, Carlos?"

"You can come too if you want."

"That sounds like fun. Sure," she smiled. That simple response made Carlos smile like a five year old on Christmas day.

I smiled. "You coming, Carlitos?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said quickly, running out the door.

I did a mini scream fest with Aisha and then followed the four boys.

"Dogs, into the recording booth. Now!" Gustavo commanded as soon as we got there.

"Ok," Carlos chirped. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was so happy all of the sudden.

He looked at me, smiled and mouthed, "You'll see."

I simply nodded my head and sat down behind Gustavo and Kelly. As soon as Aisha took a seat next to me, a song started playing.

"_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-b_

_Kendall:_

_Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?_

_And there isn't anything _

_They could have said or done_

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that your alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

[by this time, Aisha and I were gaping at them. Were they seriously singing a boyfriend song to us?]

_Looking for a- looking for- _

_That your looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that_

_Give me time you know,_

_I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared, just come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see_

_All I really wanna be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that_

_Let me down you know_

_I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>

_[_All the way through the chorus, I was joking around and laughing with Aisha. But I immediately stopped when I heard James's voice. He started singing, gazing at me.]

_James: _

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_(to find the right words)_

_So when I kick it to you it ain't something_

_That you've heard_

_(Something that you've heard)_

_But I know I gotta put myself or worse_

_See I think I got the kind of love that you deserve_

_And I heard that_

_All: _

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that_

_Give me time you know,_

_I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared, just come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see_

_All I really wanna be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that_

_Let me down you know_

_I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>

[I was smiling but when I heard Carlos start singing, I gentley elbowed Aisha and she gazed at him.]

_Carlos: _

_Can you tell me where_

_I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slumdog millionaire _

_Bigger than the Twilight love affair_

_I'll be here_

_Girl, I swear_

[Aisha's mouth dropped and I looked at her, excited. When I saw her surprised expression, I started laughing, and rested my head on her shoulder.]

_All: _

_That your looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Kendall: All I really want is to be your..._

"Alright. Bye," Gustavo said as soon as the song ended.

"That's it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, no dance practices, no harmonies, no nothing?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" the four boys exclaimed, running out of the recording booth.

James clamped his hand over my mouth to get me to stop talking.

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Dogs, leave!"

Gustavo turned on his heels and marched out.

"Alright then," I said, as James took his hand off my mouth.

"Let's head back to the tour bus."

"Um, I'm gonna head to the jail, actually," I mumbled, nervously scratching the back of my head.

"What?" my friends exclaimed in unison.

"I'm going to talk to Aunt Jackie."

"Ok?" James said- more like asked- trying to get more information.

"Hey, Aisha?" Carlos said suddenly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Come with me for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure?" Carlos grabbed her wrist and gentley started leading her after him. She faced me, still walking, grinning and crossing her fingers. I smiled at her and crossed my fingers as well.

Minutes later, Aisha and Carlos came out, grins painted on both their faces. Their fingers were intertwined.

I took one look at them and exclaimed excitedly, "Oh my gosh!"

"I know!" Aisha screamed back. We had a small scream fest, talking about how happy we were and excited.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, girls! Calm down!" Logan exclaimed.

"No!" I screamed stubbornly.

"No, no, he's right. It's really no big deal," Aisha shrugged. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she shrieked. I started laughing as she gave Carlos a hug.

"Aw, so cute!" I whispered. Apparently James had heard me because he chuckled wrapped his arms around my waist.

**Yay! Aisha and Carlos! :D So, please leave reviews! Also, I could use OC's for a different story (one for Kendall and one for Carlos). If you think I should have an OC contest, please let me know in your review. If I do have an OC contest, it will be after I finish this story. So, REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So I got a review yesterday that really kind of hit me. I'm not saying I'm mad that I got some constructive criticism, but I was a little upset. But just to make things clear, I'm always open to constructive criticism. **

**First of all, the review said Carlos and Aisha happened so fast. I was hoping three stories was long enough but does any one else think they happened too fast? Second, you'll find out in the next chapter (I think?) why Kenny was going to visit Aunt Jackie. Third, does any one else think that Kenny is kind of a Mary Sue? I was really hoping to make her seem like she wasn't, which is why her life is so messed up. I'm sorry if it seems like this story is moving too fast but in my defense, I was really blocked when I wrote these. I'm hoping it will get better soon, but if there is anything else you guys think (in these categories) needs work on, please let me know and I'll try to change them in the future. But I do really wish that I had been told the whole Mary Sue thing before I was on the third book, but you can't have everything, I guess ;)**

**So, enough of that. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 6**

"Weren't you going to visit your aunt?" Logan asked, after all the excitement had died down.

"Oh, right," I exclaimed. James shot a glare at him.

"Sorry," Logan mouthed.

"I will, but maybe later. I have something else I want to do first."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I want to visit my parents."

A look of puzzlement crossed the boys' faces. They knew I was an orphan.

I laughed. "When your parents are dead, you visit their graves."

"Oh," James said. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine. I kind of want to talk to my parents by myself right now. You know, talk to them before I introduce the boyfriend," I joked.

"Alright. See you later then."

"See ya," I said as I pecked him on the cheek. "Later guys!"  
>"Later, Kenz!" they called back.<p>

I walked out into the cold Minnesota air, hands in my pockets. I made my way to the cemetary. Finally, I reached the two gravestones, marking the spot where my parents were buried.

"Hey, guys," I said. "Sorry I haven't visited in so long. I know I should've have come by the last time I was here, but I couldn't bring myself to. I was scared that Bryan was going to die. I can't loose him too."

I took a deep breath and continued. "You wouldn't believe how well things are going now. But as much as I love L.A., I'm glad I'm back in Minnesota. Big Time Rush and I just finished our first tour together. It was a blast. Did I ever mention James and I broke up for a while? I guess I never did. We got back together in Paris. Bryan and Max told me how Mom always wanted to live in Paris. How you guys ended up in Minnesota is beyond me."

I smiled. "I think I'll bring James next time. Or would he think I was crazy? Oh! Aisha and Carlos finally got together. I'm so happy for them. But Logan and Kendall just found out their girlfriends cheated on them. With Jimmy, no less! I can't believe Jimmy would do something like that. I guess that's just the L.A. drama. I wish you guys could hear my songs. The ones that are getting popular. I wish you could see me in concert."

I took a deep breath, clutching my necklace. "I still have the necklace you gave me when I was little, Dad. Right before the accident. I don't think I've ever taken it off. I wish you could see how well life is going. Mom, Dad, I wish you were here. I wish I could know what it's like to have parents. A guardian who would love you. Not like Aunt Jackie. Like Mrs. Knight. I wish I knew what it was like to get mad at your dad for not letting him borrow his car, or ask your mom to do your hair. I wish I knew what it was like to have a perfect family. I guess Bryan, Max, and Alex try their best, but they're no parents."

Tears sprang into my eyes. "I really wish you guys were here right now. I know how much you guys hate seeing people cry, so I'm going to leave soon. Next time, I think I'll bring James. I'm working on a song for you guys. I'll see you soon. I love you."

I kissed my hand, and pressed my hand to each of the headstones, before getting up and quickly walking away, tears flowing.

I made it home only to find no one there. So, I took the opportunity to head upstairs to my room and work on the song I was writing for my parents.

Something told me my parents would love to have a song written for them. However, I don't know if they would love to have a song written about them dying.

"Working on a song, Kenz?" I heard a voice. I nearly jumped.

"Hey, Kendall. I didn't know you guys were still here."

"Obviously. Since you jumped a foot in the air."

I smiled. "Where's James?"  
>"Right here," James said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.<p>

"Oh, hey," I smiled.

"You never answered my question, Kenz," Kendall said.

"One question first. Why do you guys call me Kenz? No one's ever called me that before."

"Nicknames. Shows you're our friend," Kendall shrugged.

"Why? Do you not like it?" James asked.

"No, I love it. I was just wondering. But I think I'll only have you guys call me 'Kenz'. It'll be a special thing just between us," I smiled.

"Ok. Will you answer my question now?" Kendall asked.

"Ok, ok. Yes, I was working on a new song. It's for my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah. I'd play it for you, but I want Bryan, Max, and Alex to hear too."

"I'll go get them," Kendall said, rushing out.

I laughed silently. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you boys like my music?" I joked.

"Twenty," James answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're an amazing songwriter, guitarist, and singer. And you're our best friend."

"Aw, thanks, James," I grinned.

"Here!" Kendall exclaimed, entering my room. Bryan, Max, Alex, Carlos, Aisha, and Logan were following close behind.

"We're ready for your song!" Bryan announced.

"What did you do, Kendall? Run through the house screaming 'Kenny's got a new song! Kenny's got a new song!'?" I joked.

"Yes," Kendall said sheepishly.

My eyes widened and everyone in the room started cracking up.

"Ok, play us the song!" Aisha commanded impatiently.

"Ok, first of all, this song is for Mom and Dad. I'm going to play it for them next time I visit them. I don't know how much they'll love a song written about them dying. It's called 'Slipped Away'."

"_Nana, nanana, nana_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Nana, nanana, nana_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't faked_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somehow you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Nana, nanana, nana_

_I miss you."_

"How?" Bryan asked once the song was finished.

I looked at him, mentally questioning his comment.

"How do you manage to write exactly how we felt?" Max asked.

I smiled. "I've heard stories. Many stories."

"Understandable."

"Um, Kenz? Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" James asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Can you guys give us a minute?" I asked the rest of the group.

"Sure," they replied and exited my room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"That song," he started.

"What about it? Did you not like it?"

"No, I loved it. But some of the lines."

"What about them?"

James took a deep breath. "Remember when I found you half-dead in the caves?"

"Yeah," I answered, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Well, I sang to you. And what I sang was 'I didn't get around to kiss you good-bye on the hand," and et cetera. Lines that were in your song."

"So, what? You think that I was awake when you sang that to me? That I was faking so I would get a new song?"

"No! No, no, no, I'm not saying that. I just wanted to let you know that some of those lines were mine. I want to take credit too," James joked.

I smiled and he kissed the top of my head.

"Guys! There's someone I want you to meet," I heard Logan call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go," James said, gripping my hand and leading my out the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"She'll be here any minute," Logan answered.

"She?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Logan waved his hand as if it was nothing. I grinned and plopped down on the couch.

James sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. The rest of the group took seats on the couches.

About two minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Logan immediately jumped up, exclaiming, "I'll get it! No one else get it! I got it!" He seemed nervous.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend," Logan announced. I wasn't looking at him, or the girl he had brought in.

I looked at James, mouthing, "He has another girlfriend? I thought it was Camille!"

"Kenny," Aisha mumbled. I didn't answer, waiting for James to answer my question.

"Kenny. Kenny. Kenny!" Aisha exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. She pointed towards Logan and the girl.

I glanced at them, then back at James. Then I realized the girl looked familiar and quickly looked back.

"Cecilia?"

**Semi-cliffy? Does anyone think Logan moved too fast? When I wrote this, I was seriously blocked and I have no clue how to change it now. But yeah. Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nobody reviewed... Like, at all. I'm not trying to be needy or whatever, but I really need those reviews because they encourage me to update and they help me a lot. I just want to make sure that I'm doing this writing thing right. So please review!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 7**

"Kenny?" she asked.

"Oh, my gosh! Cecilia!" I screamed. I got off the couch and ran towards her, arms outstretched.

She let go of Logan's hand and hugged me. I pulled away and looked at the familiar girl in front of me.

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked, taking a lock of her red hair and twisting it around my fingers.

"I dyed it. Do you like it?" she answered.

"You have blonde highlights in your gorgeous red hair," I repeated in disbelief.

"Do you like it?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yes, I love it." She smiled. I kept looking at her, taking in her familiarity. She had blue eyes and had gotten taller.

"Oh, my goodness, I can't believe it's you!" Aisha screamed suddenly. Aisha tackled Cecilia in a hug.

"Alright, I think you guys should tell us how you know each other," Logan said.

"Cecilia was our best friend. Then she moved and we totally lost contact. We thought we would never see her again!" I exclaimed.

"I moved two cities over and switched schools. I didn't move to the other side of the world!" Ceclia laughed.

"Well, it seemed like it!" I yelled.

"Now, you have to tell us how you guys met each other," Aisha said, pointing to Cecilia and Logan.

"Well, I moved next door to Logan. He was my best friend there for a while. Then, he moved and switched schools. He made new friends and we didn't see each other as much, but then one day, we met up again. He, uh, asked me out. And I said yes. Obviously," Cecilia answered.

"Logan, how did we never know this?" Kendall questioned.

"Um, it never came up?" Logan answered nervously.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is they're together!" I exclaimed.

"Kenny, I can't believe you're actually working with these guys," Cecilia exclaimed, after we explained our fame stories.

"And best friends with them," I added.

"Well, yeah. But still. You're so lucky!"

"Yeah, luck," I answered.

"Well, this has been so much fun, but I actually have to go now," Cecilia said, checking the time.

"Alright, bye," Logan said. Cecilia got up, pecked him on the cheek, and waved good-bye to the rest of us.

"See you later, Cecilia," I smiled. I showed her out the door and waved good-bye.

Three days later, our break was over and Big Time Rush was preparing for a concert coming up soon.

"Kenny, James, in here. Now!" Gustavo commanded.

"What's up, Gustavo?" I asked.

"We want to have a special treat for the fans. For the new song, 'Worldwide,' we want to have a slide show in the background. We think you and James would be good to put there."

"Ok, so…?" James asked.

"Do you have any videos of you guys like together or making out or something?"

I laughed softly, while James rolled his eyes. "This is just like when you asked Kendall of he had any videos of him and Jo making out."

"Why do you want videos of us making out? We don't video tape ourselves kissing," I laughed.

"Well, we do have some things taped though," James thought out loud.

"True. If you want, I guess you can use a clip of the music video for 'Just the Way You Are.'"

"Ok. Well, get me some of your videos. We'll put them together as some sort of slideshow and put that as the background for 'Worldwide.'"

"Alright," I mumbled. We walked out of Gustavo's office and headed to Kendall's house, where Mrs. Knight kept the video camera. When the tape wasn't in the camera, we looked in the boxes, only to find a small box titled "Kenny and James."

"I think this is the box," I whispered.

"Really?" James asked sarcastically. I gently pushed him and opened the box.

For the next half hour, James and I sat on the couch watching the videos. Afterwards, we selected the tapes we would like to have shown at the concert.

"Gustavo, we have the videos!" I called, once we were back at Rocque Records.

"Good. Give it. Now," Gustavo commanded, holding his hand out.

"Please?" I asked, not giving him the disk.

"Please," he answered, annoyed. I smiled and handed him the CD.

"Alright. Kenny, you can go. Dog, back to rehearsal," Gustavo said. James quickly pecked me on the cheek and jogged out of the room.

Before I could leave, Gustavo said in disbelief, "You're dating _him?_"

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, slightly amused.

"He just reminds me of Matthew McConaughey."

"And?" I asked, waiting for him to explain more.

"I can't stand Matthew McConaughey," he growled. I laughed softly.

"Well, he's not Matthew McConaughey. You'll warm up to him soon enough," I smiled and left.

Two days later, it was the day of the concert. I, being the brilliant "master of disguise" that I was, was standing in the audience, getting feedback from Big Time Rush fans. They didn't know who I was of course, because it was so dark.

I turned to the girl next to me in the front row.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Hi," she answered, clearly thinking "Who is this freak, and why is she talking to me?"

I brushed off her rudeness and said, "So, do you like Big Time Rush?"

"Duh! If I didn't, would I even be here?"

"Right. So, um, where are you from?"

"Reno, Nevada. And where are you from, Ms. Whatever?"  
>"L.A. Same as Big Time Rush."<p>

"Oh, lucky you. I'm sure you'll be rubbing that in all night, won't you?"

I coughed silently, and gave up on talking to the impolite girl. Turning to the girl on the other side of me, I pleaded that this one would be nicer.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey!" she answered. Good start. At least she was enthusiastic.

"Do you like Big Time Rush?"

"I _love_ Big Time Rush. I think they are, like, the best band ever. Who's your favorite band member?"

"Tough question," I thought.

"Um, well I think they're all pretty good. It's pretty hard to pick a favorite," I admitted. "Who's yours?"

"Well, I agree that they're all pretty good. But I think I like James the most. He has an amazing voice."

"I agree," I smiled. "So where are you from?"

"Seattle, Washington. What about you?"

"L.A. Same as Big Time Rush."

"Lucky! It would be _amazing_ to live in the same area as Big Time Rush."

"You know, Big Time Rush has a concert coming up in Seattle soon. Why are you going to the concert here in Minnesota, instead of there?"

"Well, I'm on school break now. Since I'll be at school while they're there, I figured, why not go to their concert here?" she shrugged.

"That's so cool," I smiled.

"I just wish I could actually meet them. But I couldn't get the backstage tickets," she said, sadness entering her voice.

"I may have a way for you to meet them. Totally legal and won't get you in any trouble, whatsoever."

"Really? Oh my goodness, that would be amazing!"

"Just meet me backstage after the show and I'll get you in to meet them."

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I laughed silently.

Just then, the music started for their new song.

"Big Time Rush!" the girl screamed. I laughed and started cheering with her.

The four boys entered the stage and James started singing.

"_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

'_Cause I have been missing _

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down _

_There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

Logan:

_I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)_

[James turned towards the edge of the stage, mouthing something that looked like "Kenny?" I saw Gustavo, who nodded, and James grinned, looking at me.]

_Soon we'll be together_

[James hoisted me up on the stage and I pulled off my wig just as he sang:]

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

[For the remainder of the song, I was to dance up there with Big Time Rush. I looked down at the two girls I had talked to before the cocnert started. Both had bewildered expressions on their faces]

_Paris__, London, Tokyo, _

_There's just one thing that I gotta do _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye _

_Babe, it won't be long _

_You're the one that I'm waiting on _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide _

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide _

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you) _

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name _

_But don't you worry, cause you have my heart _

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city _

_Just get up and go _

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong _

_I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem) _

_Soon we'll be together _

_We'll pick up right where we left off _

_Paris, London, Tokyo, _

_There's just one thing that I gotta do _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye _

_Babe, it won't be long _

_You're the one that I'm waiting on _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide _

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide _

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you) _

_Oh _

_Wherever the wind blows me _

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind _

_No, there ain't no one better (worldwide) _

_So always remember (worldwide) _

_Always remember, girl you're mine _

_Paris, London, Tokyo, _

_There's just one thing that I gotta do _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye _

_Babe, it won't be long _

_You're the one that I'm waiting on _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide _

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide _

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you) _

_(Worldwide) _

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name _

_But don't you worry _

[James and I linked hands, extended arms. Then, James spun me in and I ended up against him, hands on his chest, and gazing into each other's eyes just as Logan sang:]

_Cause you have my heart_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kenny Griffin!" James exclaimed, gesturing towards me. I smiled and waved, about to say something to the crowd, but realized I didn't have a mic. Kelly must have read my mind because she rushed out onstage, handed me a mic, and scurried off.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed into the mic. I glanced down at the two girls once again. The rude one seemed to regret what she had done, wide-eyed. The nice one was staring at me wide-eyed, grinning wildly.

The rest of the concert went by quickly. Big Time Rush sang a few of their more popular songs and I sang my song "Love Story."

After the concert, I waited in front of the door that said "Backstage."

"But Kenny told me to meet her here!" a girl cried.

_"Shoot," _I thought. "_I forgot about Freight Train."_

"Freight Train! Freight Train, Freight Train, Freight Train, it's ok! I told her to meet me back here."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let her go." Freight Train let her go and moved out of the way so the girl could get through.

The next hour was so much fun. I introduced the girl, whose name was Vanessa, to Big Time Rush. We hung out backstage for a while, before heading out to get pizza. It was the best hour spent with a fan ever.

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed when we got back to my house.

"I agree," Logan smiled.

"I am so tired," I yawned.

"I agree," Logan answered again.

"I'm going to bed," I announced.

"Alright then," James smiled.

"Oh, before I forget, I'm going to go visit my aunt first thing in the morning tomorrow. I'll see you guys afterwards, ok?"

"Sure," the four boys replied.

"Good night," I yawned. "See you tomorrow."

"Later, Kenz!" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos called, walking out the door. James stayed behind just a little longer.

"Good night, Kenny," he mumbled, gathering me up in a hug.

"Night, James," I answered, sleepily, leaning my head against his chest.

"I love you," he said suddenly.

"I love you too," I answered, smiling.

"See you tomorrow," James said, grinning despite how tired he obviously was.

"See you," I answered. I watched James walk out the door and then got ready for bed.

**The idea with the two girls just kind of came to me and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote it so yeah :P I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I figured I should probably update before people stopped reading my stories all together. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I kind of lost reason to update (I guess you could say) because nobody was reviewing... I started thinking people were losing interest in my stories because they were getting boring... Well anyways, please enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE REVIEW!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs in this story. **

**Chapter 8**

"Morning, Kenny," Aunt Jackie said.

"Hi, Aunt Jackie," I answered stiffly.

"How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"Just terrific."

"Well, you won't be for long," she said, a grim expression painted on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"A man. His name is Hawk. Watch out for him."

"What kind of name is 'Hawk?'"

"Last name. He runs Hawk Records."

"Oh," I said, starting to get it. "But why do you I have to watch out for him?"

"I hired him before I was put in jail- before I realized how wrong what I was doing was. He was the backup plan. If my plan with Damon was to fail, Hawk was Plan B."

"And?"

"He's ready to end your life as you know it. Not only did I hire him to do that, but he has a grudge against you now."

"A grudge against me?"

"Beware of him, Kenny," Aunt Jackie said warningly.

"How will I know who he is?"

"Watch out. Beware. You can't trust any one now."

"How do I know who he is?" I demanded.

"Oops, time's up Kenny. Good luck. And remember. Beware of Hawk."

"No, wait! Aunt Jackie! No! Please!" I screamed but it was too late. She was gone.

I walked out of the jail, her words echoing in my head. "Beware of Hawk, beware of Hawk."

"Kenny. I've been waiting for you," I heard as soon as I set foot out of the jail.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Hawk. Let's go talk, shall we?"

"Um, no. I'm ok. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," I said, quickly walking away. Hawk was too fast. He gripped hold of my hand.

"Let me go," I hissed.

"No, I'm good," he responded.

"Please," I begged quietly.

"No," he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to quit your job at Rocque Records. You are going to break your little boyfriend's heart, and never talk to any of Big Time Rush again. Got it?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked, trying to be as brave as possible.

"If you don't, I have three boys that will suffer for their little sister's actions," he answered.

_"No. Not Bryan, Max, and Alex,"_ I thought.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I have orders. And I want to ruin Gustavo's new band. Last time he will ever pass me in the charts," he said, clenching his fists.

"Please, don't do this," I begged.

"Aw, can't I? It's, oh, so much fun!" he said playfully.

"Please, no," I said quietly.

"Go. Now. Do as I said. And don't even think about telling any one. Or your brothers will suffer for it," he threatened.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Ok. Just- don't hurt my brothers."

"I won't if you do as I say."

"Ok," I answered, a bit reluctantly.

"Good," Hawk smiled. "Now, go quit your job and leave Big Time Rush."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," he hissed.

I didn't say anything, only walked to the curb and called for a cab.

"Rocque Records, please," I told the cab driver.

"To Rocque Records," he answered. I leaned back against the seat, watching the moving scenery. I thought about how I could possibly do this to the boys. James would be so confused. The last things I said to him was "I love you, too" and "See you." If I broke up with him, he would be so confused and hurt. I hated the thought of it.

I gritted my teeth together and clenched my fists. If only I didn't have my brothers. If only I was all alone in this world. Hawk wouldn't have anything to threaten me with. I could run away- disappear off the face of the earth. I could dye my hair and change my name. Maybe move to the middle of nowhere and live out my life as someone else. Eventually, everyone here would think I died and move on.

If only life was that simple.

**Well we _finally_ got to the conflict of this story :P Sorry it took so long... Please please please REVIEW! They make me update faster! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay reviews! Sorry the last chapter was so short... But this chapter's a little short too (four pages on a Word document). This story is almost done, actually.. Sorry that the plot just came and now it's almost over... but there's three chapters left. Then there's another story :D **

**I just want to say one thing. I want to get more reviews on this story than on my other two stories. So review please! We want to get to more than 34 reviews. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 9**

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do. After a few moments of preparation, I marched into Rocque Records.

"Gustavo!" I yelled.

"What?" he exclaimed, irritated.

"I quit," I answered.

"What?" I heard Big Time Rush exclaim with Gustavo. Funny, I hadn't even noticed they were there.

"You can't quit!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, can't I? Watch me," I hissed. "I. Quit."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I'm going to sign with Hawk," I replied, nonchalantly.

"Hawk!" Gustavo screamed.

"Yeah. I got a better deal with him."

A few moments of silence passed. I knew I had to hurt Big Time Rush. That was the part I was dreading the most. Since I was quitting now, I might as well get it all over with at once.

"And you guys," I said, evilly with a hint of innocence.

"Oh, no," James whispered.

"James, we're over. I want you to leave me alone. Don't even _think_ about talking to me," I hissed. "Same goes for you three."  
>"But why?" James whispered.<p>

"I said don't talk to me. So, in case you weren't listening, I'm quitting Rocque Records, breaking up with James, and I don't want any of you to ever talk to me again. Just pretend I was never here! So, buh-bye!"

"Kenny, wait!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I said don't talk to me!" I screeched. That made them pause for a second. I glanced at each of their faces one last time.

Gustavo looked plain irritated. Kendall looked hurt. Carlos looked betrayed. Logan was shocked. My eyes fell on James. His face hurt me the most. Tears were filling his eyes, and he was blinking rapidly as if to fight them back. His arm was a foot in front of his body, as if he was trying to reach for me.

"Good-bye," I whispered. I cleared my throat, and repeated it a little louder.

I spun on my heels and walked out the door, tears springing into my eyes.

"That was the most painful thing I have ever done in my life," I whispered to myself.

"Is it done?" Hawk asked.

"It's done," I said. Never have I been so mad at one person. Sure, I was mad at Aunt Jackie and Damon for abusing me, but this man, Hawk, had just come into my life and already ruined it.

"Good," he smiled evilly. "Come with me."

I followed Hawk into the shiny black limo parked on the curb. I sat down, looked out the window, and saw James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all staring after me. The look on their face- sorrow, betrayal, disbelief- made me want to cry. It made me want to run up to them, grip them in a hug, and tell them that everything would be ok, that no matter what happened, we had each other and we would get through it together. But the man sitting across from me, the man that ruined my life, was the only thing keeping me from doing just that.

I wanted to run away again- to start a new life. There were two things that I desperately hoped for two things in this world. Either my life back, with no one threatening my brothers or my friends, or to start a new life, where no one could hurt me- or find me.

If only life could be that simple.

Two weeks went by. Avoiding James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan was extremely hard. I hated having to pretend to hate them. Every time I would be mean to them, I would have to walk away quickly so they wouldn't see the tears.

I did have to work for Hawk. The only thing is I never actually wrote songs for him. I didn't even sing. Hawk wrote songs like "Blah, Blah, Blah" and "Your Love is My Drug" but I never actually sang those. James had told me about when he went to work for Hawk. He never sang, and they computer-generated his lips because they "weren't full enough." They even changed his name to "Jamez."

It hurt to ignore the boys. I figured eventually I would get stronger and be able to survive the hurt, like when I was abused by Damon and Aunt Jackie. It didn't work. I remember in Stephenie Meyer's New Moon, Bella wouldn't even think of Edward's name to hide the hurt. I tried that. It made it easier, but didn't keep the hurt away.

Then came the day I ran into James on the street.

"Kenny," he breathed.

"What do you want, James?" I spat. He looked hurt for a moment, then snapped back to reality.

"Please, talk to me. What did I do?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone," I hissed. Hawk's assistant, Rebecca, was standing next to me. As much as I wanted to tell James, I couldn't afford to let anything slip because she was there.

"If that's what you want," he whispered, then turned around to walk away. I wanted to cry.

"Please, just let me tell him one last time, once and for all, to leave me alone," I pleaded, turning to Rebecca.

"Alright," she answered, a little hesitantly.

"Thank you," I whispered. I turned to walk towards James, when I noticed that she was following me.

"Alone?" I asked.

"Fine," she hissed.

"James!" I yelled. James stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard his name, and spun on his heels, a hopeful look on his face. I motioned for him to come towards me, and he jogged towards me.

"Pretend I'm yelling at you," I said as soon as we reached each other.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," I commanded, motioning my arms as if I was yelling at him.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" he pleaded.

"That's what I'm trying to do. Hawk's assistant thinks I'm telling you to leave me alone for good. That's why I need you to pretend I'm yelling at you."

"Ok. But please explain."

"I am. Ok, so you know how I went to visit Aunt Jackie? Well she warned me about someone named Hawk but wouldn't tell me who he was. When I left, Hawk was waiting for me. He-he threatened me. Told me to quit my job and leave you and the rest of the guys or Bryan, Max, and Alex would suffer for it."

"I should kill him," James said, gritting his teeth.

"No, James, don't. It hurt to do that to you- to ignore you, to yell at you. I couldn't stand it. I'm telling you so you'll know why I'm doing this. But I need you to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Kenz, I can't promise that," he said gentley. My heart ached. I hadn't heard that nickname in so long. I missed my friends, my old life.

"Please. Please, James. I don't want anything to happen to Bryan, Max, and Alex. I could never live with myself if they got hurt because of me."

"Kennedy!" Rebecca screamed.

"She knows your name?" James asked.

I nodded. "I don't know how. James, I have to go. Promise me you won't tell any one."

"Tell me where they're keeping you," James commanded.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Please, just tell me," James pleaded.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "The cave Damon and Aunt Jackie kept me in before. They wanted to keep me somewhere no one could find me."

"Kennedy!" Hawk's assistant yelled again.

"I got to go, James," I whispered. I spun on my heels, and screamed, "I'm coming!"

I walked with Rebecca, heading to who knows where, wondering what the heck I had just done.

**Like it? Review please! Remember, we're trying to get more than 34 reviews and we only have 12 on this story! REVIEW PLEASEE :D :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of update! But this story is almost done ;( And then there is one more story before I publish my new story, Nothing But A Memory (I had an OC contest for this story). I will most likely be updating every day from now on because of the approaching SUMMER :D So please please review! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 10**

"Who'd you tell?" Hawk yelled, throwing me against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, terrified.

"I've got the police on my back! Who the heck did you tell?" he screamed, slamming my head against the wall.

"I-I didn't tell anyone," I said, trying not to cry- to show my weakness.

"I'll get it out of you soon," Hawk sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, Kenny. Did you know your brothers are in L.A.?"

"No," I whispered.

"Go get him," Hawk commanded Rebecca. Without a word, she left.

"Please, don't do anything to my brothers," I whispered.

"Hawk, we know you're in there. Come out with your hands up!" a loud, booming voice called. I recognized the voice from when Aunt Jackie and Damon were arrested.

"What now?" Hawk mumbled, and walked out. My body ached from being thrown against the rocky wall over and over. I fell down to the ground, leaning against the wall.

I listened to Hawk's arrest, thinking everything was going to get better.

But then I remembered that no one knew where I was- except James. James must have called the police and told them everything I had told him. I told him not to tell any one. But for once, I was grateful he didn't listen to my instructions.

"Kenny," James exclaimed when he saw me.

"I told you not to tell anyone," I whispered, leaning my head against him.

"I had to. I didn't want to lose you," he mumbled, stroking my hair.

"What are you doing here? And where's Hawk?"

"Oh, no. I forgot about Rebecca," I whispered. I leaned away from James and forced myself to stand up.

"Hawk was arrested, Rebecca," I said, fighting to stay standing.

"And how did the police find out about you?" she asked, backing up against the wall.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Don't lie to me!" she screamed, and brought her hands in front of her.

"Kenny!" James yelled. I hadn't noticed the gun until then.

"Don't shoot, Rebecca. The police will hear it and you'll be arrested."

"That's a chance I'll have to take!" she exclaimed. A loud bang echoed through the cave, and I forced my eyes shut.

I heard a grunt almost immediately afterwards. I opened my eyes to find James laying on the floor in front of me, a dark liquid pooling around him.

"James!" I screamed.

"Oops, wrong person," Rebecca sneered. I was too busy staring at James's limp body in front of me to care what she did. I barely heard the bang of the gun, or the impact of the gun as it entered my body. I collapsed on the floor, and crawled weakly towards James.

"Kenny," he whispered.

"I love you, James," I managed to whisper.

"I love you too," he whispered. We linked hands and James's eyes slipped close.

I wanted to cry. Here was James, the man I loved, laying dead in front of me, but the tears wouldn't come out.

The pain in my chest was getting duller, and my body was numbing. I recognized the feeling of death- peaceful, merciful.

My eyes slipped close, and death came quicker than I thought it would.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nobody reviewed...**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 11**

I opened my eyes, laying in soft green grass. I recognized the place, as if I'd been there before.

Then memories flooded into me- memories of seeing my parents there, and deciding whether or not to live; seeing the past, present, and future.

"I remember this place," I whispered.

"Once your back here, you remember," I heard the familiar voice.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, rushing into his arms.

"Mom!" I exclaimed again, hugging my mother.

"Hi, Kenny. It's good to see you again," my mother said.

"Except I'm here," I whispered. "Wait, does this mean I have to choose whether or not to live again?"

"Yes," Dad said.

I groaned. "I want to die. I'm not going to live if James is dead."

"Before you make that decision…" my parents trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Just then, I was encircled my strong arms from behind. I managed to twist around to see who it was, and saw him.

"James!" I exclaimed.

"Kenny," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok," I said. "What about you? I mean, you got shot!"

"So did you! But I'm fine now. Do you know what we're doing here?"

"This is the in-between place, James. It is where you decide whether you want to live or not," my mother answered.

"Kenny, do you know who they are?" James whispered in my ear.

"James, these are my parents," I answered.

"Does everyone get to choose whether to live or not?" James questioned.

"No. Only a few lucky people get to. And it looks like you and Kenny will be deciding together," my father answered. I wrapped my arm around James's torso as I listened to my parents.

"I was here before, James," I said.

"You were?"

I nodded. "Remember when I was in a coma?"

James nodded. "You chose to live, didn't you?"

"Yeah. The decision is harder now, because your happiness isn't on the line any more."

"My happiness?" James asked, wanting more information.

"If I were to die, you would be in a depression. I didn't want to do that to you, so I decided to live," I said. I didn't give details on everything I say because I didn't want to tell him that if I were to live, we would get married.

"Now it is time for you to see the past, present, and future, which will influence your decision," Mom said.

James and I looked down, watching a scene unfold. The scene shown was when I first met the members of Big Time Rush. Carlos rushed past me, knocking my into the pool with pool noodles. The scene was quickly transformed into my first date with James, which was cut off right before Damon came and ruined it.

"Present?" James asked, as the scene finished.

My mother nodded in response, and we looked down at the scene again.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had just found our bodies in the cave.

_"Kenny! James!" Logan yelled as they rushed up to our bodies. Dark liquid had pooled around our bodies- the blood of both mine and James's body combining into one big blood pool. _

_ Kendall lifted up my torso, supporting me on his arm, while Logan did the same to James. _

_ "Look," Carlos mumbled. _

_ "What?" Kendall asked._

_ Carlos lifted up James's and my linked hands just a little bit so Kendall and Logan could see. _

_ "Even in death," Carlos whispered. _

_ "Carlos. Carlos. Carlos!" Logan repeated, getting slightly louder each time. _

_ "What?" he asked. _

_ "Call an ambulence."_

_ "Don't you mean one of those people that run the funerals?" Carlos asked, utterly confused. _

_ "No, call an ambulence. They're not dead."_

_ Kendall heaved a big sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Anyone else try to think about what we would do without them? Because I couldn't. I-I just can't imagine life without either of them."_

_ "Me neither, Kendall," Logan said, putting his hand on Kendall's arm comfortingly. _

_ "Please wake up soon," Kendall whispered to both James and I. "We need you."_

After the scene vanished, James and I looked at each other. Seeing that- hearing that- seemed to have influenced decisions a lot.

"Onto the future. Now, pay attention because this scene is going to influence the both of you. Kenny, you saw this scene last time," Mom said.

I was confused for a moment, but soon remembered watching the future scene.

James and I both looked down at the scene unfolding. There was a sunset over the ocean, the water completely calm with only a few tiny ripples to be called "waves." A wedding was taking place, James standing at the alter.

The bride was walking down the aisle, in a gorgeous white wedding gown- exactly how I had always pictured mine to be. She stopped next to James, who gentley removed her veil to reveal who the bride was. Me.

"So, if we live, Kenny and I get married?" James asked. My parents nodded, and a smile tugged at James's lips.

"What happens if I die, but James lives?" I asked, quietly.

"James falls into depression," Dad answered.

"What happens if it's the other way around?" James asked.

"Damon and Hawk help each other out of jail and come after Kenny. But something tells me the other way around won't happen."

"What if we both die?" I asked.

"The world will never be the same. For the people you know at least," Mom answered.

"Is that a good thing or a bad?"

"Bad. Very bad."

I took a deep breath. "Mom? Dad? Can James and I talk about this for a little bit?"

"Take all the time you need," my mom answered.

"Are you going to live or die?" James asked.

"Me? What about you?"

"Whatever you choose, I'm choosing. Kenny, I don't want to live without you."

"What if I wanted to die? Nothing would be the same for Kendall, or Carlos, or Logan, or Aisha, or Bryan, or Max, or Alex. I don't know what exactly would happen to them, but I don't know if I really want to find out."

"So does that mean you're going to live?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Death actually sounds pretty good. No more suffering, no more abusing, no more fearing that if you somehow slip up, you're brothers would pay for it. I don't know if I should even be allowed to decide. I've been in this place twice now, James. That's two more than a lot of people get. If I die, I would get to be with my parents again. If I live, I would be with Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Aisha, Cecilia, Bryan, Max, Alex, the list goes on."

"If you die, I'm dying with you," James said.

"No, James. Whatever I choose to do, I want you to live."

"Why?"

"You deserve to live, James. You deserve the chance to live out your dream with your best friends. You deserve to meet a pretty girl, fall in love, get married, and grow old together."

"Kenny, you deserve to live too," he said gently.

"Do I James? Do I really?"

"Yes. You deserve to live out your dream to be famous. You deserve to fall in love, get married, and grow old with him. You deserve all those things and so much more."

"James, I want you to live. But you won't remember any of this when you do. Just remember that."

"Kenny, I want you to live too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to live without you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his chest. James wrapped his arms around me, and rested my cheek on top of my head.

"Have you made your decision?" I asked.

"Only if you have."

"I think I have," I said. I pulled away from James and called my parents over.

"Have you two made your decisions?" my mother asked.

I nodded. "Death is peaceful, merciful. Life is harder. You have no idea how hard this decision was. Death sounds easy. All you do is die. But life holds memories to come, friends to grow old with, and family to care for you."

"So, your decision is?"

"I choose to live."

Mom nodded. "And James what about you?"

"I choose to live, also," he answered.

"So it shall be done. In a few moments, you two will wake up. You won't remember a thing that happened here. You won't remember seeing the future, you won't remember seeing us, and you won't remember ever having to make this decision," Dad said.

"Good-bye guys. I love you," I murmured, hugging the two of them.

"We love you too, Kenny. We will see each other again. When the time comes."

"Good-bye guys," I waved. James and I linked hands and we were launched out of the between place.

**So there's the chapter :P PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Have an awesome summer! Only one chapter left in this story before the last book!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter. I guess I'm not reaching my goal, since I only have 14 reviews. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs in this story. **

**Chapter 12**

I opened my eyes, slowly, weakly.

"Kenny, you're awake!"

"Alex?" I mumbled. Alex was sitting at my bedside; tears stained his cheeks.

I slowly turned my head, finding Bryan and Max standing against the wall; their eyes lit up when they saw me awake.

"Hang tight. I'll go get the doctor," Bryan said.

Then I remembered something. "James! Where's James? Is he alright?"

"Last I checked, he's still in a coma," Alex said, sympathetically.

I laid my head back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"See? She's awake," Bryan said, pointing to me when he came back with the doctor.

"How peculiar," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you see Ms. Griffin, both you and Mr. Diamond woke up at the same time," the doctor answered. "It's very odd. You both suffered from bullet wounds, and fell into a coma at about the same time. And you woke up at the same time."

"So, James is awake?" I asked, happier knowing that he was all right.

"Yes, Kennedy," he answered.

"Kenny, please," I said.

"Alright, Kenny. You can see Mr. Diamond tomorrow if you would like. We need to get you walking again."

"Ok," I smiled.

I wanted the day to end so badly. I needed to see James. After memories of that night started flooding into my mind, I felt horrible knowing James had almost died because of me. If James had died but I lived, I would never be able to forgive myself, knowing it was my fault.

Finally the day ended. I was able to see James again. A week later, James and I were released from the hospital.

"I am so glad everything's alright now," I said, taking in the warmth from the sun.

"Me too. No more dangers we should worry about?" James asked.

"Don't think so. I don't think Aunt Jackie would go farther than two people, plus herself, to ruin my life. I think everything's finally ok now," I answered, smiling.

"Good," James said, pulling me to him. "Now, come on. Let's go to the beach."

"Ok," I smiled. James took my hand and led me to the car.

Minutes later, we arrived at the beach. We lay down in the sand, James wrapping his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest, and stared at the water.

"I love beaches. They're so beautiful," I whispered.

"So are you," James said.

I smiled and pecked his cheek. We sat up and looked at the water. I rested my head on James's shoulder as I gazed at the beauty of the ocean.

We sat like that for almost an hour. The sun was already beginning to set.

"The sunset looks so pretty." I drew in my breath.

James looked at me. He cupped his hand underneath my chin and gently guided me to meet his lips.

"Sunset kiss. You're so sweet," I said. James grinned, the ends of his smile meeting his eyes.

"I love you, Kenny," he said.

"I love you too." We kissed again, a soft, sweet, short kiss. Then we returned to gazing at the sunset.

"Hey, guys," Carlos said, sitting down next to us.

"Hey, Carlitos," I answered. Kendall, Logan, Aisha, and Cecilia all sat next to us, each greeting us happily.

We got up, chasing each other and playing in the sand happily. Finally, after an hour of running around, we collapsed on the sand next to each other, each of us grinning wildly and breathing heavily.

I looked at each of my friends; their smiling faces leaving an impression on my mind. We had a group hug- everyone smiling and hugging happily.

We talked for a while after that. Laughing at jokes and old stories.

I smiled at my friends, looking at each of their smiling faces.

_"Death may be easy,"_ I thought. "_But life is definitely worth it."_

**Well, that concludes Sometimes Dreams Fall Apart. **

**Special thanks to: **

**selenademimileybtrlover618**

**JJ Alice Heart**

**jojojojojojo**

**WWE Drew and Gabriel fan**

**RosexDinah**

**Jonasloverxox10**

**Alaine Althea**

**and**

**Scarlet 8D**

**For taking the time to write out your wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot. **

**The next book is My Previously Happy Ending. Please keep an eye out for it. It will probably be up either later today or tomorrow. Thanks. **

**- MoonWarriors**


End file.
